Yui Sakai/Yui Sakai (Time-skip)
I don't care if he is a monster! I don't care if he is in a dark guild! I don't care about it! If it wasn't for him I will still be wandering about having no idea what to do with myself... Wait no... I would be killed by Sara since I grew stronger as a person, physically and emotionally, all because we trianed, we laughed, we cried, together! We are The Blue Dragons! We are going to be a team and I don't care if it means I have to become a 'Dark Mage'! He isn't evil, he is kind and loving and if you can't see that, if the world can't see that, then I quit being in Fairy Tail becuase from here I thought it didn't matter what people are but how they act! How many times did Sukie help us? How many times has Sukie saved me... - Yui's rant about Sukie before leaving Fairy Tail. Yui Sakai (ユイ 堺, Yui Sakai) is a young adult mage who is partners with Kira who is her familiar spirit. After a attack on her old guild Fairy Tail she found out her best friend and crush, Tsukisasu, is part of the dark guild Tartaros and is a demon. She left the guild in hope to find Sukie again since he ran away. Somehow with all these events she still thinks of Sukie as a best friend and her crush however Kira doesn't like the unfolding of these events and tries to convince her not to look for Sukie. Appearance Upon growing up over the years Yui's appearance has changed a little. She no longer puts her hair in pigtails and has cut it into a choppy bob. Her breasts are a lot larger and she wears a sailor uniform with a light blue skirt. She wears navy knee-high socks with brown slip-on shoes. She has purple bows where her pigtails use to be. Her sailor uniform is light blue with white and she has a tartan bow of blue, red and purple on it. She is normally seen with a dark blue leather jacket over her uniform. Yui also works at a café on which Yui and Sukie took as a job for extra money. Yui's job uniform is mainly red. She has a red cap with the café logo on it and a red t-shirt with a black shirt underneath. She also wears a yellow bow. She has a plain black skirt and lastly plain black shoes with red socks. Personality and Traits Yui Sakai's personality hasn't changed much other than she is now more serious about a lot of things which scares Kira forcing their relationship to go a bit down hill lately. Yui is a kind hearted girl and always puts her friends lives before hers. She minds a lot if there is a boy around and changes her personality completely so then they might like her but so far she hasn't been able to have a boyfriend. Yui gets nervous when a Mage is nearby but will forget all about her fears if it means saving one of her Familiar. Kira, is her familiar, who she thinks is 'part of the family!' Yui also enjoys talking to people but doesn't like sharing information to people she doesn't really know but if she has too she will. Unfortunately Yui is a little bit clumsy as well. Yui is no longer nervous and is easy to talk to and battles with confidence. Equipment Yui has only one weapon, Familiar's Sword '''which was given to Yui by Kira. Yui uses this very little since she can harm someone real bad or even kill and Yui, being Yui, would never forgive herself. Even so she only knows two weapon attacks: * '''Human Slash: (人間のスラッシュ, Ningen no Surasshu): Yui, in her normal form, slashes her target. Her speed and attack is normal but she is more likely to fail and fall. This is because of lack of trust mainly in her self. ** Kitty Slash: (猫スラッシュ, Neko Surasshu): Yui gains feline features via her Transformation Magic and slashes her target. Her speed is doubled compared to Human Slash. She also is far least likely to fall. She wants to learn more attacks but would rather use Light Magic. History Yui Sakai was born on 15th of June X773 in quite a poor family with only a single mother and a hut to call 'home'. Her mother had to work for hours to keep enough money to look after Yui when she was at her early stages and then when she was older her mother was forced to get her to help her with work as well. Yui didn't mind the work load much and was always seen with a smile on her face however she couldn't get serious stopping her work at certain places. One of her days at working she got a shout from one of her mothers work colleges that her mother was hurt badly by one of the machine trapping her leg. Yui rushed towards her mother at only at the age of six to see her mother dying on the floor. No one had any medical help to save her leg however Yui's screams attracted someone different. The screams attracted a nearby mage who had happened to walk by Yui's town, hearing the scream and cries the mage had rushed to action expecting to see a dark mage attacking or something else. They come upon Yui's mother and took pity on her and Yui. The mage got to work on trying to save the mother's life with Healing Magic. They succeeded but couldn't save her leg in time and as a result Yui's mother had difficulty walking, causing problems with her work and pay she earned. Yui, who had watched her mother pretty much die in front of her, was amazed by the mage and demanded to learn how to sue the magic. The mage kindly refused claiming they had no time to teach someone who hasn't already learned anything about magic at her age. This didn't really change anything for Yui other than the fact she was now spell-bound by magic and wanted to become a mage. Yui worked and worked in hope to gain enough money every week to buy a magazines about mages and magic. Her mother, also, tried everything to try and help Yui achieve her dream of becoming a mage and managed to buy a second-hand book about Familiar Spirit Magic that had been said to be weak and useless by the seller but Yui didn't care, all she cared about was finally learning real magic. Day and night Yui studied her new book from cover to cover and started to prepare to gain a new best friend. She lied to her mother that there was no danger of getting a Familiar Spirit and that they wouldn't attack her so calm her mother's nerves. When the day came where Yui tried to make her new Familiar, she sat down a blue feather and called for a new friend that would grant the wish of becoming a mage that could protect the people dear to her. A small, blue, feathered, dragon spirit appeared before Yui and after some thought she was known as Kira, Kira Sakai! Kira quickly became almost like a sister to Yui who then dived deeper into the world of magic. She went on “quests” for the local villagers with Kira and also did everything with her, it was the best thing for Yui. She decided that she was safe and strong and that she needed to move on from the small village she had grew up in. At the age of ten, Yui became a young adult and started to walk her own path towards the next village and the next in hope of finding a guild to join so she could become even stronger and help more people. The world was a lot tougher than Yui expected at first. People were trying to steal the few belongings she took with her as well as being bothered by poor people who just wanted help. Yui tried to help a lot of them but after a while she gave up helping, it was taking too long and tired her too much to go on. The next story is based off the role-play The Good, the Bad and the Furry Eventually Yui had went to cities with guilds but most where either quiet or didn't have many quests for her to aid in. Yui felt like giving up but never did and still searched for the perfect guild. One day she climbed a city's hill and admired the view with glittering eyes. Getting a bit more ahead of herself than she should of she stepped off the cliff of the hill and went tumbling downwards. Meanwhile a male mage was at the bottom in search of the next city over since he was on a mission for that city. A sudden THUMP and a girl came out of no where landing on him. After having a bad start Yui got up and apologized and found out that the boy was from a guild called Fairy Tail and he was on a quest to defeat some wyverns for some very terrified villages. His name Tsukisasu but Yui started to call him Sukie Yui and Kira smiled and agreed to help out her new friend and tried, but failed, for him to let go of Kira. After getting to the village they found out that Sukie was a very skilled fighter and after a little encouragement Yui got stuck in and helped too. Yui, having enjoyed herself, commanded her familiar to heal all their wounds and both of them agreed to become a team! That was the day The Blue Dragons was born and Yui had found her place a guild. Fairy Tail! The team grew together and bonds were made strongly, as strong as a bond could get, and Yui started to get feelings for Sukie but even so they managed to do over 100 missions within a year together! However Sukie had a important and urgent thing to reveal to Yui but hadn't had the guts until Christmas Day at Fairy Tail. No one was expecting this! For more of the story of Yui Sakai, then please read the current storyline Falling From Grace where the story of '''The Blue Dragons' is taken further and they take their biggest adventure yet!'' Magic Yui knows four magics: * Light Magic * Familiar Spirit Magic * Transformation Light Magic Familiar Spirit Magic Transformation Abilities Yui also has great speed and some people will comment that sometimes it looks like she is flying or gliding past. Yui uses this as her advantages since she knows her attack aren't powerful like some stronger Mages. Even so because of her clumsiness she sometimes trips on causing her to get into more trouble than she started off in. Due to the trust bond between Yui and Kira has been lowered Yui cannot find herself to be able to gain Kira's powers. Yui has started to blame Kira for this. Even so she can Unison Raid while Kira is in her human form. Relationships * Tsukisasu is Yui's partner for over three years but after finding out about his 'demon side' Sukie ran away. Yui and Sukie met when she was nineteen years old. He is also was part of the team The Blue Dragons. Yui has recently grown feelings for Sukie and is no longer bothered by boys but blushes whenever she has 'thoughts'. * Kira is also Yui's partner and is in the team The Blue Dragons. Yui and Kira first met when she was only ten years old and is like a big sister to Kira. If Kira was in any danger it is most likely she would kill herself for Kira even though she is immortal for she is a Familiar. Kira was created from a blue feather. Kira and Yui have recently started to fight over Sukie and so Kira has started to argue seriously but even so Kira and Yui still love each other like family. Trivia * Yui is based on Sword Art Online charterer Sillca * Kira is based on Sillca's pet Pina * Mrs Sting Wucliffe and Flame Lizard help come up with the name of spells and names in general. * The Blue Dragons is based off Kira since Mrs Sting Wucliffe and Redheadedpichu both agreed that Kira was cute and should be a mascot. * Yui Sakai is a role-play name for Redheadedpichu * This page was already mainly planned out since Pichu and Sting have been planning this since Yui met Sukie! * Yui's stats are: Category:Female Category:Former Fairy Tail Member Category:Alive Category:Mages with Familiars Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Light Magic User Category:Light Magic Category:Familiar Spirit Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Independent Mage Category:Former Guild Member